Historia de una Uzumaki
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Ella era un kunoichi y una Uzumaki, un clan extremadamente poderoso. La menor de tres hermanos, pero la única chica. Mito Uzumaki, a sus 16 años, estaba comprometida con un hombre que nunca había visto.
**_Historia de una Uzumaki_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Este fic participa en el Reto Inspírate en la imagen del foro "La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Obediencia._

Una palabra que en verdad no describía a Mito en nada, mas, sin embargo, debería describirla. Ella debía ser obediente a lo que decía su padre, él era el líder del Clan después de todo. Hacía todo lo posible por el bien del clan, creaba alianzas y las fortalecía, era muy bueno, pero Mito nunca creyó que le tocaría formar parte de esa forma en las alianzas. Ella era un kunoichi y una Uzumaki, un clan extremadamente poderoso. La menor de tres hermanos, pero la única chica. Mito Uzumaki, a sus 16 años, estaba comprometida con un hombre que nunca había visto.

Había sido una mañana común: sus sirvientas abrieron la ventana de su habitación para que fuese el sol el que la levantara. Al no lograr su cometido, se arriesgaron a acercarse y que la pelirroja, la cual tenía un terrible humor digno de una Uzumaki, les gritara. Su madre se acercó y la levantó, Uzumaki y Uzumaki se enfrentarían y la mayor ganaría.

―Levántate, tu padre te necesita.

―Por Kami… ―dijo la adolescente ―Es que uno no puede dormir en paz ―se levantó y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha. Después de salir, se puso un kimono, se ató su largo cabello rojo en dos moños y salió al salón en donde su padre la necesitaba.

―Pasa ―dijo una voz en el interior cuando ella tocó la puerta. Mito entró y notó enseguida que su padre no estaba solo, estaba con otro hombre de la misma edad que él, tenía el cabello largo y negro y una mirada dura. El símbolo del clan Senju brillaba en su placa.

―Buenos días, padre ―dijo Mito sentándose sobre sus rodillas enfrente de su padre.

―Buenos días, cariño. Éste es Butsuma Senju, líder del Clan Senju.

―Mucho gusto ―dijo Mito inclinando su cabeza en señal de respeto.

―Es muy bonita ―dijo Butsuma mirando de arriba abajo.

―Te dije que lo era, además será una buena mujer.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―dijo Mito, una de las cosas que más le irritaba es que hablaran de ella como si no estuviese.

―Mito ―dijo su padre ―Estamos a punto de crear una alianza con el Clan Senju.

―Eso es genial, padre ¿Por fin entraré en batalla? Mis hermanos estuvieron en la guerra y sé que puedo servirles de ayuda ―Butsuma miró con una ceja enarcada al líder del Clan Uzumaki

― ¿Sus mujeres entran en batalla?

―Las que tienen el potencial de hacerlo. ―respondió su padre ―Mito tiene una increíble capacidad de crear sellos y también un fuerte almacenamiento de Chakra ―miró a su hija―Pero no, Mito, no estarás en batalla ―la adolescente hizo un mohín. El patriarca del Clan miró al Senju.

― ¿Qué edad tienen tus hijos?

―Hashirama tiene 20 y Tobirama 18. Tú decides ―Mito no entendía a que venía el caso.

―Que sea Hashirama, es el heredero y si quieres forjar la alianza tiene que ser el heredero.

― ¿Alguien me quiere explicar de que están hablando y que tengo que ver yo en eso? ―dijo Mito

―Hija… Cuando se forman alianzas, se forman lazos, se intercambian conocimientos e incluso se emparejan para una descendencia fuerte. El trato en esta alianza es que mi única hija, o sea tú, debe contraer nupcias con uno de los hijos del Clan Senju, será Hashirama, ya que es el heredero ―Mito frunció el ceño, y olvidándose de todas las clases de comportamientos, de todo lo que le habían enseñado que tenía que comportarse en frente de un hombre, se levantó.

― ¿En qué estás pensando, papá? ―exclamó molesta ― ¡Tengo 16 años! ¿Desde cuándo se hacen matrimonios arreglados?

―Mito, siéntate ―dijo el Uzumaki con los dientes apretados, Mito se dio cuenta que su padre se estaba avergonzando. Mito se volvió a sentar sobre sus rodillas y bajó la mirada.

―Lo siento. No me quiero casar, padre.

―Lo harás.

―Es 4 años mayor que yo, además, no lo conozco.

―Hashirama está un poco ocupado en la creación de la aldea ―dijo el Senju ―Pero yo mismo hablaré con él para que esta tarde te venga a visitar y se conozcan ―Mito apretó los dientes

―Puedes irte, hija ―Mito se levantó, se inclinó un poco y salió del salón. Su madre estaba afuera mirándola con algo parecido a la lástima.

―Cariño… ―ella le iba a tocar el rostro, pero Mito se apartó.

―No quiero hablar de eso ―y se alejó rumbo a su habitación.

 ** _._**

* * *

 _Frialdad._

Tenía decidido entrar con ese sentimiento a la habitación en donde la esperaba su futuro esposo. Ella esperaba a un hombre frío y táctico como su padre. Había escuchado mucho sobre Hashirama Senju, un hombre por el cual muchas mujeres se morían, y ahora la envidiaban porque ella iba a tener el privilegio de dormir en su misma cama. El hombre era el dios de los Shinobi, tenía un increíble poder.

Mito entró en el salón y vio al hombre de cabello negro y largo sentado en el suelo con el codo apoyado en la mesita, apoyando su barbilla en la mano y jugando con el florero que había en el centro de la mesita con la otra. Como no se dio cuenta de la entrada de Mito, ésta aclaró su garganta. Hashirama enseguida la miró y se compuso, le dio una sonrisa. Mito, mantenía una mirada fría, la barbilla en alto y las manos dentro de las mangas de su kimono verde. Se sentó enfrente de él sin pronunciar palabra.

Permanecieron en un corto silencio en los que nada más se miraban, Mito notó que Hashirama tenía una mirada amable y una sonrisa encantadora. El Senju acercó su rostro al de ella, logrando que la Uzumaki se sonrojara levemente y se sintiera nerviosa.

― ¡Wow! ―dijo Hashirama cortando el silencio― ¡Un sello Yin! ―le tocó la frente en donde se situaba el diamante que había obtenido gracias a mucho esfuerzo―Dicen que para obtener uno hay que tener un increíble manejo de Chakra ―Mito, ya recuperada de la primera impresión le palmeó la mano que estaba acariciando su frente.

―Mi espacio personal, por favor ―Notándose avergonzado, Hashirama se apartó y se sentó formalmente.

―Lo siento ―Una pequeña sonrisa torcida apreció en los labios de Mito―Eres muy bonita ―dijo el Senju y eso la desubicó, no se lo esperaba.

―Me imagino que te sientes feliz ―dijo Mito recobrando a compostura ―No te hubiese gustado que te comprometieran con una fea ―Hashirama hizo una mueca.

―No soy así, de hecho, me vine a enterar que me comprometieron hace solo una hora. No me importa el físico de una mujer ―dijo el hombre encogiéndose de hombros. Mito frunció el ceño, odiar a este tipo sería difícil ―Entonces…

 _"¡Vaya que es insistente!"_ pensó la Uzumaki _"No le gusta el silencio"_

―… Tienes 16 años…

―Sí.

―No me imagino el tener que pasar por esto tan joven. Pasar el resto de tu adolescencia casada ―Mito sabía que la adolescencia del Shinobi la pasó en guerra, peleando constantemente con su mejor amigo.

―Es mejor que pasarla en guerra ―dijo tratando de ser simpática ―Me acostumbraré.

―Créeme que nada de esto fue idea mía.

―No te preocupes ―dijo negando con la cabeza ―Sé que no lo fue, pero ahora las alianzas de nuestros clanes están en nuestras manos ―se encogió de hombros ―No hay más nada que hacer.

―Me siento un poco mal.

―También estás impresionado. Que nuestros padres hayan tomado decisiones en nuestras vidas nos descolocó por completo. Es complicado el saber que te casarás y pasarás el resto de tu vida con un completo desconocido.

―Bueno, me alegra el saber que pasaré el resto de mi vida con una mujer amable ―Hashirama le dio una sonrisa encantadora. Mito sonrió, dándose cuenta que tal vez si iba a amar a su futuro esposo.

Era un hombre encantador.

 ** _._**

* * *

 _Cariño._

Sus encuentros fueron más frecuentes, Hashirama sacaba tiempo de la creación de la aldea para conocer mejor a su prometida. Mito conoció a su cuñado, así como sus hermanos conocieron al suyo, lo aprobaron, aunque no tenían más opción.

Poco a poco, Mito se fue encariñando más con Hashirama, notando como el hombre era de atento y encantador, y a pesar de ser poderoso era, tal vez, un poco sumiso. Mito, sin darse cuenta, se terminó enamorando y esperando cada vez el día de la boda.

El día anterior de dicho matrimonio, estaba entrenando en el patio de su casa cuando Hashirama la encontró. Al shinobi le pareció increíble la forma en que su prometida peleaba, la kunoichi se movía con agilidad a pesar del largo del kimono que llevaba. Se asustó, en verdad, cuando de un solo golpe, un árbol cayó. Mito no sacudió la mano, no le había dolido.

― ¡Vaya fuerza brutal! ―exclamó y Mito se dio la vuelta, se colocó una mano en la cintura.

―Es lo más romántico que he escuchado en mi vida ―dijo soltando una risita.

―Lo siento, es que ¡Increíble! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

―El sello yin ―dijo señalándose con orgullo el sello de su frente ―No es solamente una decoración, he creado una técnica que libera el Chakra acumulado en el sello a los puños. Lo llamé "Fuerza de un centenar". El Chakra que se acumula en los puños y se libera de un solo golpe, crea un impacto que hace que se vea la fuerza inmensa.

―Eso es increíble

― ¿Por qué estás por aquí? Mi madre me dijo que era de mala suerte que los novios se viesen antes de la boda.

―Oh bueno, pasaba por aquí y quise pasar a saludarte ―Mito rió.

― ¿Cómo va tu aldea? ―dijo ella sentándose en el césped e invitando a su prometido a acompañarla.

―Bien, hemos terminado la academia, pronto, los niños que quieran ser ninjas podrán entrar a estudiar.

―Habrá niñas también ¿Verdad?

― ¡Claro! ¿Sabes? Tú serías una increíble profesora.

―No gracias, paso a eso.

―Escuché a nuestros padres hablar.

―Agh ―colocó los ojos en blanco ―Me imagino que están demasiado atareados sobre el tema de la boda. Mamá me dijo que esta noche debo probarme el kimono de nuevo, ya que le hizo unos arreglos.

―de hecho, los escuché hablar de otra cosa.

― ¿Qué cosa?

―Sobre que el próximo heredero debe ser varón ―Mito se colocó tan roja que combinaba con su cabello y bajó la mirada. No recordaba que se supone que debían consumir su amor la primera noche de bodas.

―Hashirama… No me siento preparada… Para… ya sabes ―el Shinobi también estaba un poco rojo. No iba a presionarla, claro que no, de hecho, él se sentía que era un aprovechador debido a que ella solo tenía 16 años y él 21 -Los acababa de cumplir-. Para Hashirama, quien ya se había enamorado completamente, aunque no lo crean, de su prometida, le seguía pareciendo una niña. Y sentía que no era correcto que durmieran juntos el primer día, él le iba a dar su espacio y su tiempo.

Notó que su prometida estaba nerviosa y la tomó de las manos.

―Hey, no te preocupes, no haremos nada ―Y le dio un casto beso en la frente, en donde estaba el sello yin, porque ni en los labios la había besado alguna vez.

―Gracias ―dijo ella con una sonrisa y cerrando los ojos disfrutando del contacto de los labios cálidos de su prometido con su piel, deseando, en sumergirse a la tentación de besarlo en los labios.

 ** _._**

* * *

 _Amor._

Los matrimonios de alianza eran pocos y, tal vez, debido a eso, eran los que más se llenaban. Sus sirvientas le estaban cepillando el cabello mientras su madre arreglaba un poco más el kimono blanco.

― ¿Estás nerviosa? ―preguntó su madre.

―Sí ―respondió ella cediendo su cabeza a donde una de las sirvientas le pedía para terminar el peinado.

―Sé que estarás nerviosa por tener que mudarte de nuestra aldea y quedarte aquí.

―Solo es otra aldea con otro nombre ―dijo Mito con una sonrisa

―Me alegra que te lleves bien con Hashirama.

―Si no lo hubiese hecho igual me tendría que casar.

―Por eso me alegra que te agrade.

―me enamoré de él ―dijo Mito ―No sé qué hubiese pasado si papá me hubiese comprometido con su hermano.

―Tal vez te hubieses enamorado también de él o tal vez solo te agradaría.

―Listo, Mito-san ―dijo la sirvienta que la estaba peinando ―He terminado.

―Gracias ―dijo Mito. La sirvienta hizo una reverencia y salió.

― ¿Estás nerviosa por esta noche? ―preguntó su madre.

― ¿Qué pasará esta noche?

―Sabes lo que pasará.

―No haremos nada. No me siento lista y él no me va a presionar. Tengo solamente 16 años, mamá.

―Lo sé, y me alegra ―le dio un beso en la mejilla ―Te llevaste la suerte al encontrar a todo un caballero en tu futuro esposo ―Mito sonrió.

Los terrenos de la casa principal del Hokage eran bastante amplios, tanto que cabía todo el clan Uzumaki y todo el clan Senju quienes estaban presenciando la boda del Hokage y su mujer. De un lado, se podía ver nada más que rojo, todo el clan Uzumaki era una marea de cabello rojo, en cambio, en el lado del clan Senju se podía notar solo negro, unos cuantos castaños y un peli blanco. Hashirama estaba de pie enfrente de su padre, pues éste, era el que dirigiría la boda.

En cuanto la marcha nupcial comenzó, todos miraron al fondo para ver a la novia, en su fragante kimono blanco, entrando del brazo de su padre. Los ojos de Hashirama brillaron al verla, no se imaginó que en el corto tiempo que se conocieron se llegaron en verdad a tener afecto, un afecto muy fuerte que podría llamarse amor.

El padre la entregó al novio y se dirigió con el resto de su clan.

La ceremonia fue todo un éxito, las palabras se intercambiaron entre los novios y las dichas por el juez se sumergieron en la multitud.

Cuando le dijeron que ya podía besar a su esposa, Hashirama no sabía si hacerlo, claro que lo quería, pero no sabía si ella lo hacía.

No se imaginó, jamás, que la Uzumaki tomaría la delantera. Mito tomó el rostro de su ahora esposo entre sus manos y lo acercó al de ella dándole un dulce beso en los labios mientras la gente se levantaba aplaudiendo a la feliz pareja. Después de la primera impresión, Hashirama respondió al beso y se sumergieron aún más.

Solo eran ellos dos.

Solo importaban ellos dos.

 ** _._**

* * *

 _Ternura._

Después de la larga fiesta, en el que más de uno salió borracho debido a tanto Sake, la pareja se dirigió a su hogar. Mientras Mito se quitaba en el baño de su habitación el kimono y se colocaba el pijama, Hashirama estaba sacando un futón y colocándolo en el suelo para dormir. Mito se sorprendió cuando vio la cama vacía y a su esposo en el suelo. Ella decía que no se sentía lista para entregarse, pero no quería decir que no podían compartir cama. Pero la adolescente no dijo nada y se acostó a dormir en la cama. Le provocó mucha ternura notar lo que Hashirama hacía por ella.

Fueron dos semanas que la pasaron así, ella durmiendo en la cama y él en el suelo.

―Duerme aquí ―dijo la Uzumaki una noche, Hashirama la miró y ella le sonrió palmeándole el otro lado de la cama. El Senju sonrió, besó dulcemente los labios de su mujer y se acostó, dándole el espacio necesario para ella dormir sin siquiera tocarse.

Así pasaron dos días, en los cuales cada uno dormía por su lado. Mito sabía que ella era la que tenía que tomar la iniciativa, ya que conocía muy bien a Hashirama para saber que él no la tomaría por miedo de verse pervertido o acosador, por miedo de hacerle daño o por miedo de que ella lo odiase por hacer algo que ella no quisiera.

Esa noche hacía frío, un frío tan intenso que te calaba los huesos. Por más sabanas que tuviese necesitaba más calor. Se dio la vuelta para ver la espalda gruesa de Hashirama y reuniendo todo el valor posible se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda, metiendo sus manos heladas debajo de la camisa y tocando la piel suave de su esposo. Hashirama se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta.

―Por Kami, estás helada ―dijo y la cubrió enseguida en un abrazo que Mito agradeció por completo.

―Gracias ―dijo Mito enterrando su rostro en el pecho del Senju

―Hemos avanzado ―dijo Hashirama.

― ¿Eh?

― ¿Ya te puedo abrazar todas las noches? ―Mito soltó una risita.

―No sé porque tengo que tomar yo siempre la iniciativa.

―Te dije que te daría tu espacio, no se hará nada que no quieras ―Mito sonrió.

―Sí, ya puedes abrazarme todas las noches ―Hashirama sonrió y besó la cabeza de su esposa.

―Te amo ―eso la hizo sonrojarse, era la primera vez que se lo decía.

―También te amo ―Se quedaron dormidos casi al instante.

 ** _._**

* * *

 _Placer._

Como siempre, ella fue la que tomó la iniciativa. Le costó todo un año reunir el valor para entregarse a él por completo. Esa noche, lo notó cansado después de intentar hablar con los otros Kages. Ella solamente lo había tomado desprevenido levantándose y quitándose el camisón quedando completamente desnuda. Hashirama se puso totalmente rojo y ella lo secundó, pero aun así buscó la forma de ser seductora y terminó entregándose por completo.

Hashirama fue, en todo momento, el hombre más gentil del mundo. Sabía que iba a doler, siempre le habían explicado de qué se trataba el sexo. En todo momento, su esposo estuvo mirándola a los ojos, diciéndole palabras dulces y besándola mientras se movían lentamente, compartiendo el mejor momento que ellos podrían vivir. Él la hizo sentir mujer y gritar su nombre más de una vez en la noche y la Uzumaki podría decir que en verdad había sido una increíble experiencia, que, en verdad, quería volver a repetirla.

Quedaron envueltos en las sabanas de su cama, sumergidos en un abrazo, después de sumergirse en la pasión que estaban dispuestos a volver a repetir.

 ** _._**

* * *

 _Miedo._

Había conocido a Madara y siempre le había parecido un hombre frío y solitario. Hashirama le había contado su historia y en verdad era muy triste. Mito podía notar la tensión que el Uchiha tenía con Tobirama y lo comprendía: Tobirama había asesinado a su hermano menor, a diferencia de Hashirama, quien era su mejor amigo y no había matado a alguien especial en su vida.

En parte, no le sorprendió cuando esa noche lluviosa un ANBU llegó a su casa por la ventana y llamó a gritos al primer Hokage, diciendo que Madara estaba haciendo destrozos. Hashirama enseguida se levantó y se colocó la armadura. Antes de salir por la ventana Mito lo tomó de la mano y él la miró, podía notar el miedo en los ojos de su mujer

―Vuelve con vida, por favor ―le suplicó y el shinobi la besó en los labios.

―Lo haré ―y salió. Los destrozos en la aldea no tardaron en acabar, pero Mito sabía que la batalla no terminaría.

Una hora y nada pasaba.

Dos horas y seguía igual.

Tres horas…

Cuatro horas…

Ella se hartó y, aún en pijama, salió de su casa. No tardó en quedar empapada. Corrió, sin importar a los ANBU que la llamaban. No interferiría en la pelea de su esposo con su amigo, pero algo la llamaba, algo decía que necesitarían su ayuda. Esa misma fuerza que le decía que tenía que ir fue la que la guio a donde era y no le gustó lo que vio.

La batalla había terminado, había un enorme zorro de nueve colas atrapado en una de las trampas de Hashirama y éste, estaba mirando a un cuerpo en el suelo. Mito se acercó con cuidado mirando al enorme demonio que se movía inquieto.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―dijo Hashirama, la voz le temblaba.

―Sé que se puede hacer con esto ―dijo mirando a la bestia con cola ― ¿O que piensas hacer con él?

― ¿Qué estás pensando?

―Necesita un Jinchuriki ―Y dicho esto, la Uzumaki se acercó a la bestia con cola ―Y seré yo.

―Mito…

―Necesitamos proteger la aldea ―dijo ella con una sonrisa ―Es mi deber como kunoichi protegerla.

Empezó a realizar los sellos necesarios para sellar, en su propio cuerpo, a la bestia. Hashirama no dijo nada, no quería que su esposa se arriesgara, pero ella era demasiado terca y él lo sabía.

Una luz anaranjada cubrió a la Uzumaki y a la bestia, se escuchó el chillido del animal y cuando la luz desapareció, solo estaba la mujer, tambaleándose. Hashirama llegó a ella en el momento justo en que se derrumbó.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Hashirama preocupado. Mito se levantó un poco la camisa del pijama mostrándole el sello en su vientre.

―Atrapado y bien sellado. La única forma en que escape es en mi muerte ―sonrió ―He salvado a la aldea ―y dicho esto, se desmayó.

 ** _._**

* * *

 _Odio._

 _"Te desprecian"_ se removió incomoda _"Te odian porque eres un monstruo"_ frunció el ceño _"Él ni se atreve a tocarte" "Eres un monstruo al albergarme" "Mi odio… Llegará a lo más profundo de tu corazón y pronto, saldré a la luz"_

Abrió los ojos asustada y se levantó agitada. Desde que albergaba a la bestia con cola en su interior podía escucharlo hablar, decirle cosas horribles en su mente. Ella no se iba a dejar ganar el odio de la criatura. Pero es que muchas veces decía cosas ciertas o las hacía parecer ciertas.

Se revolvió el cabello con desesperación y sintió como su alma era inducida al odio.

 _"Odia a todos"_ le decía la criatura _"Odia a todos y destruye la aldea"_

―Mito… ¿Estás bien? ―dijo Hashirama levantándose y sosteniéndola de los hombros.

―Quiere dominarme ―dijo la mujer ―Quiere inducirme al odio.

―Él no va a ser más fuerte que tú ―Hashirama la abrazó y ella le enterró las uñas en la espalda ―Tú eres una mujer fuerte, vas a poder con eso ―La Uzumaki apretó los ojos mientras seguía luchando contra la criatura en su interior. Duraron un rato abrazados, Hashirama soportó todos los rasguños que su esposa le dio en la espalda mientras seguía luchando en su interior con el demonio. Mito se calmó y volvió a relajarse. Se acostaron ―Eso está pasando todas las noches.

―Prométeme algo ―dijo Mito mirándolo a los ojos ―Prométeme que si me llego a salir de control no dudarás en derrotarlo y evitar que destruya la aldea y mate inocentes.

―No te saldrás de control, yo lo evitaré, además, eres la mujer más fuerte que he conocido, una simple bestia con cola no podrá contigo ―Mito sonrió y se dejó sumergir en el sueño mientras era abrazada por los fuertes brazos de su esposo.

 ** _._**

―Te traje algo ―dijo Hashirama en la noche del día siguiente cuando ya iban a dormir, Mito había tenido un día atareado en la academia, ella era maestra.

― ¿Cómo? ―el Senju colocó entre sus manos un delicado collar y de dije tenía un pequeño diamante de color verde menta― ¿Qué es esto?

―Dijiste que si llegabas a perder el control yo tendría que derrotarte. No vas a perder el control.

―No te imaginas lo fuerte que es este Bijuu.

―Lo sé, debe ser muy fuerte, por eso te traje esto.

― ¿Qué es?

―Si te colocas este diamante seré capaz de controlarte antes de que te salgas del todo fuera de control. Pero yo sé que eres una mujer muy fuerte y no te dejarás dominar.

―Él odia demasiado ―dijo Mito.

―Entonces ama ―le tomó la mano ―lo mejor para controlar el odio es el amor ¿No crees? ―ella lo miró

―El amor no siempre puede todo.

―Puede con el odio. Enséñale a ese monstruo lo que es el amor y lo que es amar. Ama, para evitar el odio que lo alberga.

―Gracias ―Mito lo abrazó y enterrando su rostro en el cuello de su esposo―Gracias por todo, por ser tan paciente conmigo, por amarme, por todo―Hashirama la besó en la cabeza.

Mito iba a intentarlo, iba a amar de la mejor manera para que el Bijuu no la dominara. Porque cayendo en cuenta, Hashirama tenía razón, la mejor forma de contrarrestar el odio era con amor.

 ** _._**

* * *

 _Alegría._

―Felicidades, Mito-sama ―dijo la médico después de realizar el examen. Mito no se podía creer la noticia, era tan increíble.

― ¿Estás hablando enserio?

―Claro que lo hago, Mito-sama.

―Es que… Es tan complicado entender esto… Solo tengo 19 años… Yo… Yo… ―Y las lágrimas empezaron a bordear sus ojos. La médico se le acercó preocupada.

― ¿Mito-sama?

―Estoy tan feliz ―dijo Mito enseguida quitándose las lágrimas ―¡Debo decirle a Hashirama! ―Y salió del hospital. Se dirigió a la torre Hokage y se encontró de paso a Tobirama, que como siempre, estaba inspeccionando la aldea― ¡Tobirama! ―exclamó Mito y se dirigió a donde su cuñado.

―Mito ¿Que pa…? ―se quedó a media palabra cuando su cuñada saltó a abrazarlo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, era extraño, ellos de una palabra no pasaban― ¿Qué pasa? ―dijo Tobirama bastante confundido.

― ¿Hashirama está en su oficina? ―preguntó la Uzumaki y el Senju asintió― ¡Vamos! ―lo tomó de la muñeca y caminaron rápido hasta la torre. Subieron hasta la oficina del Hokage y entraron. Hashirama estaba casi durmiéndose en el escritorio.

― ¡Hashirama! ―exclamó Tobirama y Mito aguantó una risa cuando su esposo se levantó de un sobresalto.

―Lo siento, hermano ―Hashirama miró a su esposa ―Mito ¿Fuiste al hospital?

―Sí…

― ¿Qué te dijeron? ―Mito le dio una sonrisa brillante y se tocó el vientre plano.

―Estoy embarazada ―Tobirama se quedó impresionado y luego sonrió.

―Voy a ser tío ―dijo y le dio un abrazo incomodo a su cuñada. No estaba acostumbrado a dar muestras de cariño ―Felicidades.

―Gracias ―Mito miró a su esposo― ¿Cariño? ―Hashirama estaba paralizado, sin saber que decir. Luego, de improvisto, saltó de su escritorio y fue a donde su mujer, en donde la levantó y la hizo girar.

― ¡Seré papá! ―exclamó con alegría. Besó en los labios a su mujer y después se separó. Volvió a saltar su escritorio y abrió la ventana― ¡Escuchen Aldea de la Hoja! ¡Voy a ser papá! ―Mito soltó una risita y luego se sorprendió al escuchar vítores en la ventana. Se acercó lentamente para ver algunos aldeanos y algunos ninjas reunidos felices por su Hokage.

― ¡Felicidades, Hokage-sama! ―escuchó a uno.

― ¡Enhorabuena, Hokage-sama!

― ¡Mande mis felicitaciones a Mito-sama!

― ¡Felicidades a los dos!

Hashirama volvió a cerrar la ventana y Mito lo miró completamente sonrojada.

― ¿Qué? ―Dijo Hashirama ―Tenían que saberlo ―Mito soltó una risita y se acarició el vientre plano

―Solamente tú ―dijo Tobirama negando con la cabeza y saliendo de la oficina. Mito volvió a reír y se acercó a besar a su esposo, esta vez, el beso duró más.

―Gracias.

― ¿Por qué?

―Por todo, ahora me darás una familia ―Mito soltó una risita

―De nada. Es algo que yo también quería.

 ** _._**

* * *

 _Temor._

―Hay un problema ―dijo una de las ancianas del clan Uzumaki inspeccionando el crecido vientre de Mito.

― ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

―Eres la primera Jinchuriki del Kyubi, lo más posible es que tengas un parto complicado debido a la bestia ¿Te ha estado molestando?

―Un poco.

―También es posible que el sello se debilite, así que después del parto se tiene que rehacer.

―Yo soy la única que lo sabe.

―Pues vas a tener que enseñarle a tu esposo ese sello ―Mito asintió ―El parto está pronosticado para dentro de unos días, será a las afueras de la aldea.

― ¿Por qué a las afueras de la aldea?

―Por si el sello se rompe y la bestia queda libre ―Mito la miró con miedo. La anciana solo asentía ―Nos vemos dentro de unos días, querida.

Mito salió del recinto del clan que había en Konoha, de los cuales, solo vivían los más ancianos. Mientras se dirigía a la torre Hokage recibió saludos de todas las personas.

― ¿Cómo le va, Mito-sama?

― ¡Vaya que barriga, Mito-sama!

― ¡Espero que su bebé sea fuerte!

Varios niños se acercaban a ella y querían acariciarle el vientre y sentir al bebé y eso la enternecía. La amaban y Mito no sabía si era solo porque era la esposa del Hokage o porque era una buena maestra en la academia.

― ¡Mito-sensei! ¿Va a ser niña o niño? ―le preguntaron

―No sé aún ―respondió con una sonrisa

―Yo quiero que sea niña ―dijo una pequeña

― ¡No! Sería mejor un niño ―dijo un niño

Mito sonrió y se quedó unos minutos más con los niños, hasta que sus padres se los llevaron.

―Vamos niños, Mito-sama no puede estar todo el tiempo de pie por el bebé ―le sonrieron y se alejaron. Mito siguió su camino hasta a la torre Hokage y subió hasta la oficina de su esposo. Sintió unas pataditas en su vientre y se colocó la mano con una sonrisa, el bebé era fuerte y activo. Tocó la puerta y se escuchó enseguida un "Pase"

―Mito ―dijo Hashirama sonriéndole, la pelirroja le devolvió la sonrisa. Le encantaba ver ese brillo en los ojos de su esposo. El primero se levantó de su asiento y la tomó de la mano para dirigirla a sentarse detrás del escritorio, en la silla de él. No era la primera vez que él hacía eso

―Me citaron con las ancianas del clan ―dijo acariciándose el vientre, Hashirama se apoyó en su escritorio ―el parto será en unos días.

― ¡Genial! Pero… ¿Por qué te noto nerviosa?

―Dijeron que por la bestia con cola podría ser un parto muy complicado y el sello se iba a debilitar. Cuando el bebé nazca se debe volver a hacer el sello.

―Debes enseñármelo para yo hacerlo.

―Exacto.

―Empecemos ahora mismo, no podemos perder tiempo.

― ¿Ya mismo? Tengo todos los pergaminos en casa.

―Pues vamos a casa.

― ¿Y tu puesto?

―Primero me interesa tu bienestar y el de nuestro hijo ―Mito lo miró con ternura

― ¿Por qué eres tan tierno?

― ¿Qué?

―A veces me haces sentir tan mal, porque yo no puedo decirte cosas lindas ―Hashirama besó los labios de su esposa.

―Eso no importa, el amor se muestra de distintas maneras ―Mito soltó una risita.

―Bien. Vamos a casa a practicar esos sellos ―el Senju ayudó a su mujer a levantarse y ambos salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron a casa ―Tobirama se va a molestar ―le dijo Mito

―Nah, él siempre está molesto por todo.

 ** _._**

Un grito retumbó la cueva y el Dios de los Shinobi sentía que le iban a romper la mano.

Otro grito, esta vez más fuerte, volvió a retumbar y, definitivamente, Hashirama tenía rota la mano. Su esposa lo soltó.

―Mito.

―Lo siento ―dijo ella ―Cúrala… ―respiró agitada y cerró los ojos―Con lo que te enseñé… ―volvió a gritar, esta vez, sosteniendo el barandal.

―Tranquila, querida ―dijo la partera ―Falta solo un poco ―Hashirama se curó la mano, sintiendo como los huesos volvían a su lugar, necesitaba sus manos fuertes para renovar el sello.

Otro grito, esta vez aún más alto, volvió a soltar su esposa y se derrumbó en la cama con la respiración agitada. Un llanto inundó la habitación y Hashirama quería ver a su pequeño.

― ¡El sello! ―exclamó la pelirroja y Hashirama entró en sí. Repitió el proceso, paso a paso, de cómo realizar el sello, tal y como su esposa se lo había enseñado. Hashirama aprendía rápido y en solo cuatro días aprendió los sellos que ahora estaba haciendo. En cuanto el sello estuvo de nuevo puesto, Mito se derrumbó en la cama, estiró las piernas y relajó los músculos―Mi bebé… ―dijo con la voz ronca, estaba agotada.

―Es una niña ―dijo la partera, quien estaba limpiando y revisando los signos vitales de la criatura mientras se realizaba el proceso del sello. Entregó a la bebé en una manta limpia a la madre y ella pudo verla claramente: la piel blanca y los cabellos rojos.

―Es preciosa ―dijo Hashirama contemplándola, Mito sonrió

―Lo sé, es muy hermosa ―le tendió la criatura al nuevo padre ―Cárgala.

― ¿Y si la dejo caer?

―No seas tonto, eres el Dios de los Shinobi ¿Cómo no vas a poder con una bebé? ―la sonrisa de confianza que la Uzumaki le brindaba le dio valentía para cargar a su hija. La tomó en brazos y le dio un beso en la frente ―Nuestros padres no estarán muy felices.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?

―Ellos querían que el primer heredero fuese niño.

―Qué lástima por ellos, es una niña y es simplemente hermosa ―Mito soltó una risita al ver como Hashirama trataba a su pequeña, sin duda sería un gran padre.

 ** _._**

 _Dicha._

Kazumi Senju fue una niña muy lista desde pequeña. Hashirama la consintió y le dio todo lo que pidió. Creció para convertirse en una increíble kunoichi, fuerte y valiente como sus padres.

Tanto como el líder del clan Uzumaki y el líder de clan Senju notaron que el bulto que Mito tenía en los brazos era una niña y no un niño se decepcionaron, pero no tardaron en caer en los encantos de la pequeña pelirroja.

Los abuelos no fueron los únicos en caer en sus encantos. Los tíos maternos luchaban por la atención de la pequeña niña, pero la bebé, sentía un especial afecto hacia Tobirama, quien, recio a cualquier contacto tardó más tiempo en encariñarse.

Kazumi creció siendo una belleza, largo cabello rojo y piel blanca, digno de una Uzumaki. Tenía un increíble manejo de chakra, pero no el suficiente para obtener el sello yin como su madre. Mito recordó que su hija estuvo deprimida mucho tiempo, pero a ella no le importó, la niña, en ese tiempo adolescente, era increíble en batalla, digno de una Senju.

Para Kazumi, el conseguir pareja fue lo más complicado. Hubo muchos pretendientes que Mito negó e hizo que Hashirama lo hiciera puesto que solo querían obtener un apellido poderoso. Los pretendientes de Kazumi quería, le temían al padre de la joven, quien era muy celoso con su hija.

Sin embargo, el amor de la vida llega alguna vez y apareció como un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos color miel, sin apellido, carismático y cariñoso que se notaba que amaba en verdad a la joven.

El hombre era un viajero y conoció a Kazumi en una misión. Él no sabía nada de ella y ella estuvo recia a contarle todo a él, por miedo de perder a otra persona especial por su apellido. Sus encuentros se frecuentaron más y se terminaron enamorando y fue ahí que Ryu, como se llamaba, conoció a la impactante familia de su novia. Los abuelos, tíos y padre sobre protectores analizaron al hombre que quería llevarse a su pequeña y lo aprobaron al notar el amor que se sentían mutuamente.

Dos años después del comienzo de la relación, se celebró una boda, grande, debido que era la hija del ex Hokage y la sobrina del actual. La pareja de 22 años, cada uno, se notaba feliz y llena de amor.

 ** _._**

* * *

 _Felicidad._

Tan solo un año después de la boda, se anunció la llegada de un nuevo integrante. Hashirama fue el que más contento se puso, pues se convertiría en abuelo. Los bisabuelos esperaban esta vez un niño ¡Vaya sorpresa se dieron cuando nació otra niña!

Tsunade era una niña fuerte, de cabello rubio y ojos color miel. Hashirama quedó prendado de ella desde que Kazumi la colocó en sus brazos. Su hija reía ante el entusiasmo de su padre por tener siempre a su nieta. Mito sabía que no era muy buen señal, sabía lo fácil que era doblegar a Hashirama.

A medida que Tsunade iba creciendo, su relación con su abuelo favorito tambien crecía. Hashirama, podría decirse, que estaba retirado y por eso podía pasar más tiempo con su nieta, puesto que su hija iba a misiones a menudo y su yerno a sus viajes de negocios. Mito aún enseñaba en la academia.

Tsunade, de escasos cuatro años, estaba peinando el largo cabello de su abuelo y colocándole flores mientras cantaba una canción.

―Tadaima ―dijo Mito saliendo al patio encontrando esa escena enternecedora.

― ¡Abuela! ―exclamó Tsunade sonriéndole y dándole esa mirada que derretiría a cualquiera. Mito se acercó y besó la frente de la pequeña rubia y después los labios de su esposo.

― ¿Cómo te fue en la academia? ―preguntó el shinobi

―Bien, cada vez están entrando más niñas y eso me gusta ―respondió Mito ― ¿Qué han hecho, orgulloso abuelo?

― ¡Mi abuelito me está enseñando a apostar! ―exclamó Tsunade con toda su inocencia de niña. Mito le dio una mirada asesina a su esposo.

―Tsuna… ―dijo Hashirama ―quedamos en que nadie decía saberlo ―la pequeña niña se cubrió la boca con las manitos

― ¡Olvida lo que dije, abuelita!

― ¡Hashirama! ―Mito se colocó los brazos en la cintura

― ¡No es mi culpa!

― ¡La estás malcriando!

―Bueno… Es mi primera nieta, tengo que darle todo lo que pide ―Mito colocó los ojos en blanco

―No puedo creerlo… ―Y luego soltó una risita, sabía que no podía cambiarlos.

 ** _._**

Cuando Tsunade cumplió los seis años, Mito decidió comenzar a entrenarla y ver qué tal era su control de Chakra. Se impresionó cuando se dio cuenta el increíble control. Le dijo que, si entrenaba lo suficiente, algún día obtendría el sello yin de su frente, o como Mito lo llamó, el Byakugo no Jutsu, sería supremamente poderosa. Los ojos de color miel de la pequeña brillaron.

―Algún día serás una hermosa y fuerte Kunoichi ―le dijo Hashirama una vez que estaban sentados jugando naipes en el patio de la casa Senju.

―la abuela me está entrenando ―dijo Tsunade ―Dice que a pesar de tener solo seis años tengo buen control de chakra y si sigo entrenando podré despertar el Byakugo no Jutsu ―Hashirama sonrió

―Oh te verás preciosa ―Tsunade soltó una risita y siguió concentrada en su juego, luego soltó un grito de alegría y le mostró las cartas a su abuelo

― ¡Volviste a perder, abuelito!

―Ah ―Hashirama bajó su cabeza deprimiéndose

― ¡No te deprimas! ―Tsunade se levantó y se acercó a su abuelo ―Abuelito… el tío Tobirama me dijo que te regañara si te vuelves a deprimir ―Hashirama siguió deprimido, Tsunade se acercó colocando su rostro cerca de su abuelo frunciendo el ceño―Abuelito… ―Hashirama levantó la cabeza y tomó a su nieta y la abrazó empezándole a hacer cosquillas en el cuello a la niña― ¡Abuelito! ¡Ya… basta…! ―decía Tsunade entre risas, Hashirama dejó de molestar a la pequeña rubia y ésta se alejó un poco riendo, luego tomó el rostro de Hashirama entre sus manos y le dio un beso en la nariz.

―Abuelito… Eres el mejor ―Hashirama sonrió.

Era la relación más bella que podría haberse visto.

 ** _._**

* * *

 _Tristeza._

Cuando la primera guerra estalló se supo de inmediato que se perderían vidas.

Tsunade tuvo que quedarse con su padre y sus bisabuelos debido a que tanto sus abuelos maternos, su madre y sus tíos se alistaban para la guerra. Hashirama dijo que estaba retirado, pero eso era cuando estaban en paz y ahora estaban en guerra.

Tobirama organizó las tropas de Konoha, los clanes organizados por estrategias. El InoShikaCho junto debido a sus habilidades en equipo. Los Hyuga, uno o dos en cada tropa debido a su poder ocular. Los Uchiha, tambien uno o dos en cada tropa y en primera fila ya que eran los más rápidos debido al Sharingan.

Tobirama escogió su propia tropa, en la que estaban: Hizuren Sarutobi, Danzo Shimura, Kagami Uchiha, Homura Mikotado, Koharu Utatane y Torifu Akimichi. Todos partieron hacia la guerra, esperando volver a verse.

Cuando uno partía a la guerra sabía que la muerte podría tocar a su puerta en cualquier momento.

No lo supieron hasta que volvieron a la aldea después de acabada la guerra, supuestamente Tobirama les había informado que iba a firmar un tratado de paz con el segundo Raikage, después no tuvieron más noticias de él. La guerra acabó cuando las tropas empezaron a retirarse y a volver a sus aldeas. Konoha volvió con nada más la mitad de los que había ido.

Mito no había sabido nada de su familia que habían sido separados en escuadrones diferentes y corrió hacia Hashirama apenas lo vio. Se abrazaron y se besaron. Estaban felices de saber que estaba vivos.

―Ma alegra saber que estás vivo ―le dijo con una sonrisa, él se la devolvió.

― ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ―escucharon y enseguida vieron la cabeza pelirroja que salió de la multitud, Kazumi enseguida abrazó a sus padres y ellos la abrazaron a ella, felices que estuviese viva. Mito abrazó a sus hermanos, tambien feliz que estuviesen vivos, pero la felicidad duró poco.

Al principio de la fila, en donde debería estar Tobirama avisando que la guerra había acabado, estaba Hiruzen y su equipo, todos con la tristeza notoria en el rostro.

―Esto… ―Hiruzen se aclaró la voz ―El segundo Hokage… Se sacrificó por nosotros… ha muerto ―Los murmullos no tardaron en escucharse, Mito sintió un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos. Nunca había tenido una relación tan unida a Tobirama, pero lo apreciaba.

― ¡No! ―se escuchó y fue Kazumi la que lo gritó― ¡No seas mentiroso, Hiruzen! ¡No te creo! ―las lágrimas empezaron a bordear sus ojos y empezó a llorar. Tobirama era el tío favorito de Kazumi, era normal su reacción. Mito fue a abrazar a su hija, pero uno de sus hermanos lo hizo primero y ella sabía el porqué. Se giró y miró a Hashirama, éste tenía la mirada gacha y ni una lágrima aparecía por sus ojos.

―Hashirama… ―dijo Mito acariciándole la espalda. Ella sabía que su esposo no lloraría, no enfrente a todos, así que volvieron a la aldea.

En la noche, en su habitación, con solo la oscuridad y a Mito de testigo, Hashirama lloró.

 ** _._**

* * *

 _Dolor._

―Mito… ―dijeron, pero ella no quiso escuchar. Estaba sentada en el suelo del patio de su casa ahí, donde su esposo solía jugar con Tsunade. Llevaba el pelo suelto y desordenado, cayendo por los hombros. Podía escuchar el llanto de Tsunade en la otra habitación y recordar el peligroso desmayo de su hija, afectando su embarazo.

Aún no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, quería cerrar los ojos y recordar todas las noches que ella y Hashirama compartieron juntos, todos los buenos momentos que pasaron, inclusive, todos los malos momentos también. Todo eso era preciado ahora. Porque no quería ir a la realidad, a la cruel realidad que le diría que un año después de la guerra Hashirama había muerto.

 _"Los ex Hokages no salen a misión"_ se decía a sí misma _"Maldito seas, Hiruzen. Por mandarlo ahí." "Pero ¿Quién iba a pensar que lo iban a emboscar? Por eso fue solo." "Se supone que estamos en paz"_ todos esos pensamientos invadían su mente.

Todo el mundo tiene que morir, le habían dicho, pero nunca le dijeron que uno no sufriría por dicha muerte.

Mito sentía como si algo estuviese roto dentro de ella ¿Por qué no? Hashirama , a pesar, de que su boda fue arreglada, él fue el único amor de su vida, el hombre que más amó en el mundo.

Cuando Hiruzen llegó con la noticia, Mito, Kazumi y Tsunade estaban en el patio, Tsunade contaba lo emocionada que estaba por tener un hermanito cuando Hiruzen llegó, apenas contó lo sucedido Tsunade se echó a llorar y Kazumi se desmayó, Mito se quedó paralizada y ni siquiera pudo ayudar a su hija.

―Mito-sama, ―dijo Hiruzen ―créame que lo siento tanto.

Mito lo miró y la voz le tembló, intentó hacerse la fuerte pero no pudo más y se derrumbó llorando.

Llorar era el único alivio.

 ** _._**

* * *

 _Alivio._

La muerte era la solución para todo, todo ser viviente tenía que morir algún día, a todos les llegaba su momento.

Como ya no serviría si Hashirama no estaba, Mito le entregó el collar a Tsunade y la pequeña lo recibió con entusiasmo de tener algo que había pertenecido a su abuelito.

Su segundo nieto nació: un niño fuerte de cabello rubio oscuro, Nawaki, lo llamaron.

El Kyubi intentó, muchas veces, invadir de odio el cuerpo de Mito, ella no lo dejó.

La aldea del remolino fue invadida acabando con muchas vidas, las de sus padres y sus hermanos entre ellas, y ocasionando que los Uzumaki restantes se dispersaran.

Tsunade obtuvo el Byakugo no Jutsu a los 16 debido a los arduos entrenamientos con su abuela, aprendió ninjutsu médico y era supremamente buena.

Estalló la segunda guerra y con ésta, más muertes llegaron: Su nieto de tan solo 12 años, por ejemplo. Esa muerte acabó con la cordura de Kazumi y ésta se suicidó. Ni Tsunade ni Mito la culpaban.

Mito, ya entrada en edad, sintió la muerte venírsele encima y ordenó a una de sus sirvientas a buscar a la niña Uzumaki que había en la aldea.

Kushina era una niña encantadora, sentimental y muy lista y Mito encontró en ella la sucesora perfecta. Le contó lo que iba a hacerse y la niña lo comprendió.

―Antes de que la bestia sea alojada en tu interior ―le dijo a la niña ―debes llenar eso con amor… La bestia querrá inducir el odio en ti, pero debes ser fuerte y amar. Nada es más fuerte que el amor. El amor contrarresta el odio de una gran forma.

―Claro, Mito-sama ―dijo la pequeña Kushina ―Pero… ¿Qué pasará con usted? ―Mito le sonrió entre sus arrugas

―Ya yo he vivido la vida, pequeña. Ya yo he amado y he sufrido, como todo ser humano ha de hacer ¿Qué haré ahora? En cuanto me liberen de la bestia mi alma será libre, puesto que ya cumplí mi deber aquí en la tierra ―Kushina sonrió.

Antes de la ceremonia de traspaso de sello, la única familia que le quedaba con vida llegó a donde ella.

―Supe lo que va a pasar ―dijo Tsunade

―Te amo ¿Lo sabes?

―Sí, lo sé ―se secó las lágrimas. Mito acarició la mejilla de su nieta.

―Se fuerte mi pequeña niña ―Tsunade abrazó a su abuela, la iba a extrañar.

―Yo también te amo, abuela. Prométeme que si te encuentras a mamá le dirás que no la culpo por lo que hizo y que la amo. A Nawaki que lo amo también y al abuelo que no se deprima ―Mito soltó una risita.

―Lo haré cariño.

Después de haber sellado a la bestia con cola dentro de Kushina Uzumaki, el alma de Mito fue libre y puso ascender junto con las personas que más amaba.

* * *

 ** _Nota: ¡Vaya! Fue difícil. Al principio miré la imagen y no se me ocurría nada… Pensé en cambiarla… Pero después me dije me que diera otra oportunidad y fue como se me ocurrió escribir la historia de esta kunoichi de la que poco se habla. ¡Agradezco a mi suerte que me haya tocado esta imagen, pero enserio me encantó! Y a la administración del foro por incluirla, es preciosa :3_**

 ** _Muchas cosas no tienen cronología en el mundo de Naruto y uno tiene que imaginárselas, así que espero que no se vea mal._**

 ** _Me gustó meterle el toque picante del matrimonio arreglado y que ella haya sido apenas una adolescente cuando se casó con Hashirama._**

 ** _Me gustó mucho como me quedó este OS y espero que ustedes también les haya gustado :3_**

 ** _Nos vemos ¡Y espero sus reviews diciéndome que les pareció!_**


End file.
